Cinta segi empat
by pea nanodayo
Summary: "Atsushi yang tersayang, Akutagawa yang ditinggalkan atau Chuuya yang menggantung bagai jemuran. Mana yang akan kau pilih Dazai-san?" / kisah cinta segi empat dimana lelaki maniak bunuh diri yang jadi rebutan. Warning : OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan shou-ai.
1. Chapter 1

Cinta segi empat

"Atsushi yang tersayang, Akutagawa yang ditinggalkan atau Chuuya yang menggantung bagai jemuran. Mana yang akan kau pilih Dazai-san?" / kisah cinta segi empat dimana lelaki maniak bunuh diri yang jadi rebutan. Warning : OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan shou-ai.

* * *

Suasana kafe sore itu memanas, bahkan AC di sudut ruangan tak mampu untuk mendinginkannya. Para pelanggan diam-diam menyelinap keluar untuk kabur dari situasi yang menakutkan ini. Seorang laki-laki remaja berambut light grey bersikap layaknya kucing siap bertarung. Ia menatap lelaki tanpa alis namun bermata tajam dengan sengitnya meski dengan perjuangan melawan rasa takut di dalam diri.

Tak mau dikacangin, seorang pria pendek bersurai sewarna senja dengan topi konyol menatap keduanya malas. Namun kentara bahwa ia juga siap bertarung dengan segenap kekuatan yang ia punya. Ketiganya sedang diselimuti ketegangan. Takdir buruk mempertemukan mereka dalam satu tempat meski itu tak direncanakan sekalipun.

"hyaho Atsushi~ rasanya lega sekali setelah memenuhi panggilan alam." Seseorang dengan wajah tanpa dosa melenggang dari arah kamar mandi di pojokan. Ia tetap tersenyum mengabaikan tiga ekspresi berbeda yang ditujukan padanya. "Ah, baru saja kutinggal sebentar ke kamar mandi kenapa suasana menjadi berbeda sekali?" Tanya dazai dengan nada polos.

"Dazai-san.." Panggil Atsushi penuh harap.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa lebih memilihnya daripada diriku!?" Teriak Akutagawa setengah frustasi.

"Kesempatanmu habis Dazai, kupastikan kau akan mati kali ini!" Ujar chuuya lalu melancarkan sebuah tendangan telak kearah Dazai. Dengan sigap dan lincahnya Dazai menghindar dengan lompatan tinggi lalu mendarat diatas meja dengan mulusnya. Meski begitu, sepandai-pandainya dia melakukan prediksi. Ini sudah diluar kendali, jadi inikah yang dinamakan kuasa takdir?. Kini ia hanya bisa berusaha memikirkan cara untuk mengatasi ini tanpa menimbulkan masalah lain.

"Baiklah" Dazai berbicara dengan serius "Atsushi laporkan kenapa ini bisa terjadi, jelaskan kronologinya." Perintah Dazai. Atsushi dengan cepat menceritakan kejadiannya.

"Setelah memesan makanan, Dazai-san pergi ke kamar mandi. Dan disaat saya menunggu pesanan dan kedatangan Dazai-san, tanpa sengaja saya melihat dua orang dari port mafia ini. Dan tiba-tiba mereka langsung masuk dan berniat bertarung." Kata Atsushi dengan terburu-buru. Dazai hanya menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya.

"Lalu kenapa kalian mendadak masuk dan ingin menyerang bawahan kesayanganku?" Pertanyaan itu membuat telinga Akutagawa panas.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau lebih memilih dia!? Apa yang spesial darinya selain dia hanyalah seekor harimau liar!?" Komentar Akutagawa dengan pedasnya, Atsushi yang mendengar itu hanya bisa terhenyak lalu terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Alasanku sederhana. Sekarang dimana ada dia, disitu ada dirimu. Jadi tentu saja yang kuincar disini adalah nyawamu." Jawab Chuuya dengan nada kesal. Setelah mendengar itu Dazai malah tersenyum santai diiringi tawa kecil.

"Jadi inti dari seluruh masalah disini adalah diriku bukan?"

'Kenapa harus bertanya jika sudah jelas jawabannya!?' Pikir ketiganya kompak.

"To The Point saja, pasti kalian cemburu pada Atsushi kan?"

Menohok dan nylekit, dua kata itulah yang mampu mendeskripsikan ucapan Dazai saat itu.

"Kalau begitu aku juga To The point saja" Seseorang masuk ke kafe sepi itu, Kilauan kacamata dan buku saku ditangannya tentu saja Dazai amat mengenalinya. "Pekerjaan menumpuk dan kau malah asik bermain drama sabun disini? Cepat pilih salah satu" Dazai tersenyum mengetahu cara kunikida berpikir cepat.

"Atsushi yang tersayang, Akutagawa yang ditinggalkan atau Chuuya yang menggantung bagai jemuran. Mana yang akan kau pilih Dazai-san?"

TBC

Karena asupan BSD kurang mencukupi kebutuhan gizi, akhirnya buat sendiri deh. Apalah-apalah, apapun itu semoga terhibur :v /


	2. Chapter 2 (Atsushi tersayang)

Atsushi POV

Flash back on

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, kejadian itu terjadi secara mendadak.

"Atsushi-kun, nanti kita dinner yuk" Ajak Dazai-san sambi bersisik memandangku dari balik tumpukan dokumen yang harus kuselesaikan. Tentu saja aku terkejut dengan rona merah dipipi.

'Akhirnya Dazai-san mengajakku, ini saat yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya' kataku dalam hati dengan semangat.

"Kita harus lembur malam ini karena banyak pekerjaan Dazai-san" kataku mengingatkan walau dengan berat hati.

"Ah, gapapa. Masa iya kita tidak boleh makan di luar saat sedang lembur?" Jawabnya dengan santai nyerempet menyepelekan. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk saja.

"Baiklah" Ok, sekarang masalahnya bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku?. Bodo amat, aku harus segera menyelesaikannya. Aku sudah hafal tabiat Dazai-san yang sering bahkan selalu mengabaikan pekerjaannya. Jadi kecil kemungkinan dia akan mengajakku kembali ke kantor agensi untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Bisa saja dia langsung mengajakku pulang lalu kita akan tidur sekamar, ah, aduduh. Apasih yang kupikirkan?. Ayo Atsushi, sadarlah dan berpikir positif. Mungkin dia akan melalang buana kemana saja demi mencari hal-hal aneh yang berhubungan dengan bunuh diri. Bisa jadi dia menemukan tempat yang pas lalu menyeretmu untuk bunuh diri ganda bersamanya.

"Eh, tapi kan Dazai-san hanya ingin bunuh diri ganda bersama wanita cantik" tak sengaja kata-kata itu lolos dari bibirku. Syukurlah suasana sedang bising karena semuanya juga sibuk bekerja. Aku merasa lega lalu mengelus dada menenangkan diri.

"Tapi kalau Atsushi memakai gaun dan sedikit berdandan pasti juga cantik kok, kan wajahmu memang sudah manis dan imut" Dazai-san berkata demikian dengan posisi kepala berada di dekatku. Kaget bukan main, pipiku pun langsung memerah. Ingin menyangkal namun hati ini sudah pasrah dan lidah kelu. Akhirnya aku tak mampu menyelesaikan pekerjaanku karena terus kepikiran ucapan dari Dazai-san.

* * *

Dan sekarang aku sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Dazai-san menuju kafe yang baru dibuka di blok sebelah. Dazai tertarik karena katanya mereka menyajikan hidangan kepiting yang rasanya amat lezat. Dan tentunya ini terjadi setelah perdebatan hebat dengan Kunikida-san yang dimenangkan oleh Dazai-san hingga kita diberikan izin makan diluar plus catatan 'cepet ga pake lama' darinya.

Rasanya menyenangkan bisa bersama dengan orang yang memberimu alasan untuk hidup ditengah keputus asaan. Apalagi orang itu hebat dan sering berada disekitarmu. Yha.. walau kadang Dazai-san jahil lagi menjengkelkan. Tapi sekali lagi dia itu orang yang hebat, setidaknya bagiku.

Tulisan 'we are open' dan selamat datang dari para pegawai kafe menyambut kedatangan kami dengan hangat. Dazai-san memilih duduk di dekat jendela, benar-benar tempat yang pas.

"Nee.. nee.. Atsushi-kun ingin makan apa? Tapi bukan berarti aku mau mentraktir lho ya."Dazai-san berkata demikian sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kikuk lalu membaca daftar menu. Setelah mengatakan pesanan, seorang pelayang segera mencatatnya dan pamit untuk menyiapkan pesanan kamu. Sip, situasi yang ideal untuk berbincang dengan Dazai-san.

"Daza-"

"Wooaaahhh.. lihat tali tambang yang bagus itu Atsushi-kun! Itu tampak kuat dan mudah dibuat simpul saat ingin bunuh diri menggunakan cara gantung diri." Belum juga aku selesai bicara, Ia langsung memotong ucapanku ketika melihat seseorang membawa tali tambang lewat jendela. Jadi inikah alasannya memilih meja ini? Agar dia bisa melihat sesuatu untuk bunuh diri. Dasar maniak bunuh diri!.

"Ah, ya... kurasa dengan tali tambang sepanjang itu mampu digunakan untuk dua orang yang ingin bunuh diri." Komentarku asal, tanpa diduga Dazai-san malah menghadap ke wajahku dengan cepat. Tak lupan dengan tatapan matanya yang berbinar antusias. Aku malah ketakutan dibuatnya.

"Akhirnya ada yang paham tentang betapa indahnya ilmu bunuh diri!" katanya dengan terkagum-kagum kearahku. Ah, jadi itu yang dia maksud. "Ah, alam sedang memanggilku untuk ke kamar mandi. Atsushi-kun, aku akan pergi menunaikan misi. Jaa~" setelah berkata demikian ia segera berlalu menuju kamar mandi di sudut kafe. Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hhhh... hilang sudah kesempatanku untuk berbicara dengannya. Sebentar lagi pesanan kami datang, jika mengobrol sambil makan itu tidak sopan dan beresiko tersedak. Dan bila selesai makan pasti kita akan harus segera kembali" ditengah kecamuk pikiran yang mengganggu, aku melihat dua orang dengan tinggi yang berbeda dari jendela.

Yang satu berpakaian serba hitam dengan wajah tanpa alis namun matanya menatapku tajam dan yang satunya berambut jingga dan wajahnya mengekspresikan keterkejutan saat melihatku. Tanpa persiapan apapun, kaca jendela disampingku langsung pecah oleh serangan dari lelaki berambut hitam yang kukenal sebagai Akutagawa. Keributan di kafe langsung pecah seketika.

"Apa yang kau lalukan disini Akutagawa?" Tanyaku waspada.

"Tentu saja ingin menghalangimu bersama Dazai-san!" Jawabnya tegas.

Flash back off

* * *

Dazai-san terdiam dan menatap kami bertiga satu persatu. Jantungku berdegup kencang antara tegang dan penasaran akan jawaban Dazai-san. Kira-kira siapa yang akan ia pilih? Kuharap dia akan memilihku karena aku pun memilihnya sebagai alasan untuk hidup.

TBC

* * *

Apalah ini apalah, apapun itu semoga terhibur ya XD/

namidaneko12012 : Jangan dong, entar saya kebagian siapa coba? :v

Sabar neng, biarkan dia memilih saya /plaks. Makasih atas reviewnya . btw saya kan orangnya maruk, jadi saya bikin sudut banyak deh XD /plaks


	3. Chapter 3 (Akutagawa yang ditinggalkan)

"Hei bocah, kau ingin hidup yang lebih baik daripada ini kan?"

"Ya!"

"Apa kau rela melakukan apapun demi layak mendapatkannya?"

"Persetan apapun itu, aku ingin keluar dari semua ini!"

"Di dunia ini, yang lemah akan mati nak."

"Setidaknya aku ingin jadi kuat untuk melawannya itu semua!"

"Bagus, Ikutlah denganku."

Dan akhirnya pria itu mengandeng tangan seorang remaja laki-laki pergi bersamanya. Semenjak itu mereka menghabiskan waktu untuk terus mengasah kemampuan sang remaja.

Disclaimer : Bungou stray dogs bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem charanya untuk pelampiasan imajinasi

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan shou-ai.

Akutagawa POV

Flash back ON

Itulah yang paling kuingat saat bertemu dengan Dazai-san untuk yang pertama kalinya. Orang yang hebat, kuat dan berwibawa tinggi. Seorang senior yang pantas dihormati dan dikagumi. Itu yang kupikirkan dulu saat dia masih menjadi petinggi di Port Mafia.

Sekarang beda, aku malah jadi heran dibuatnya. Kenapa pula ia harus keluar saat ia menjabat sebagai ketua termuda dalam sejarah Port Mafia. Apa sebegitu beratnya beban yang harus diusung seorang ketua hingga ia memutuskan mundur dan bahkan keluar. Namun yang lebih mengherankan adalah kenapa pula ia malah masuk ke dalam Agensy Detective. Padahal kedua organisasi itu amat berbeda dan bertentangan.

Meski begitu aku tetap menghormatinya sebagai mantan mentor dan seniorku. Hingga suatu hari aku mendapat misi untuk menangkap manusia harimau, mereka akan memberikan harga tinggi untuk membawanya hidup-hidup. Heh, apa si pembeli juga sudah terkena demam sinetron harimau-harimauan dari negeri seberang sana? Apapun itu, ini tetaplah misi. Jadi aku harus mengerjakannya dengan cepat.

Tetapi lagi-lagi aku dibuat gregetan saat mengetahui Manusia harimau bernama Atsushi itu adalah bawahan kesayangan Dazai-san. Bagaimana mungkin lelaki kikuk yang bahkan belum mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya itu jadi bawahan yang lebih hebat dari diriku? Sedangkan aku yang dulu berjuang mati-matian untuk menjadi kuat bahkan hingga saat ini tetap menghormatinya, bukannya di puji atau di notice malah ditinggalkan.

Apa Dazai-san juga ikut ketularan demam sinetron dari negeri tetangga hingga ia lebih memilih manusia harimau daripada manusia berashoumon. Astaga, apa aku juga harus jadi layaknya aktor GGS (Ganteng-ganteng serigale). Tapi akukan juga sudah GGS (ganteng-ganteng sadis). Entahlah, yang perlu kulakukan hanyalah mengalahkan bocah harimau itu sebagai bukti bahwa aku lebih kuat dan mendapat pengakuan dari Dazai-san.

Jika kau tanya bagaimana perasaanku pada Dazai-san, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku bahkan rela bunuh diri ganda bersamanya, sayangnya dia memilih bunuh diri ganda bersama wanita cantik. jangankan semati, sehidup saja aku belum di notice.

"Uhuk-uhuk." Batuk ini terus menyiksaku, aku segera mengambil botol obat batuk di meja. Sial, isinya sudah habis. Higuchi sedang keluar, yang lain kurang bisa diandalkan. Akhirnya Aku memutuskan segera pergi ke apotek untuk membeli obat. Jujur saja, kalau dibiarkan lama-lama batuk ini juga cukup menyiksa.

"Oh, Akutagawa. Mau kemana?" Tanya si cebol Chuuya padaku saat kami berpapasan.

"Mau ke apotek." Jawabku singkat.

"Searah nih, bareng yuk."

"Terserah." Kami pun berjalan beriringan sore itu menuju apotek.

"Oi Akutagawa, kau ke apotek untuk membeli obat apa?" Tanya Chuuya. dari tadi orang ini ngajak ngobrol terus. Apa dia tidak tahu rasanya orang sakit tenggorokan?

"Ya beli obat batuk lah, masa iya obat nyamuk."

"Sewot banget sih." Chuuya mulai kesal. "EEEHHH! Batukmu dari dulu itu belum sembuh-sembuh juga?" Tanyanya kaget, baru sadar toh dia. Karena malas bicara aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa ga dibawa kedokter saja? Kan bisa saja itu TBC atau penyakit yang lainnya. kalau terus-terusan dibiarkan siapa juga yang repot." Katanya dengan khawatir, aku baru tahu dia bisa bersifat seperti ini juga.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Baru juga ingin menimpali ucapan Chuuya, aku sudah batuk keras sampai berdarah.

"Akutagawa!" ia lalu berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggungku yang lebih tinggi darinya. Namun dasar orang panik, bukannya lega aku malah makin menjadi karena tepukan Chuuya memakai tenaga yang tak terkendali. "Tuh kan, ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit."

"Sebelum itu bisakah kau berhenti menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan keras? Aku percaya kok kalau kau kuat." Ucapku setengah menyindir, Chuuya segera paham lalu menarik tangannya dari punggungku.

"Maaf deh." Ucapnya kikuk. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lalu mengelap mulutku yang memerah karena darah. Tenang Akutagawa, kau sudah hampir sampai di apotek. Aku memberi isyarat pada Chuuya untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Hingga tiba disebuah kafe yang nampak ramai, Aku melihat Atsushi sedang duduk di dalam nampak menunggu seseorang. Panasnya api cemburu membuatku lupa akan betapa sakit dan seraknya tenggorokanku.

Tanpa ba bi bu langsung saja kuterjang kaca jendela kafe itu dengan Rashoumon milikku. Pecahan kaca menyebar kesegala penjuru. Keributan segera tercipta dan para pelanggan kafe berhamburan keluar menyelamatkan diri. Keadaan sepi, akupun masuk.

"Apa yang kau lalukan disini Akutagawa?" Tanya Atsushi waspada.

"Tentu saja ingin menghalangimu bersama Dazai-san!" Jawabku tegas. Berani-beraninya orang seperti itu berduaan dengan Dazai-san diatas penderitaanku yang terlupakan bagai mantan pacar padahal menotice perasaanku saja belum dia lakukan.

Flash back Off

"Uhuk-uhuk." Suara batukku yang keras memecah keheningan. Namun tetap saja ketegangan masih terasa dengan jelas. Aku berdebar-debar menunggu jawaban atas pilihan Dazai-san. Antara ingin segera tahu dan ingin semuanya cepat selesai agar aku bisa bernafas lega sambil melenggang membeli obat batuk.

TBC

Me : "Apalah ini apalah.. syukurlah nih fic banyak yang suka. Hohoho-Uhuk-uhuk."

Akutagawa : "Salah sendiri membuatku begitu di chap ini, kualat kan. Sukurin."

Me : "hehehe... sory wa. Btw, aku ada obat batuk rasa cherry. Mau?"

Akutagawa : "Tapi aku sukanya rasa strawberry."

Me : ...

Akutagawa : '-'

Me : "Ok, ayo kita ke apotek bareng-bareng."

Akutagawa : "Nanti, aku nyusul kalau sudah ngalahin Atsushi."

Me : *ditinggal sendirian* Kejem lu wa... T-T uhuk-uhuk..

Balasan reviews :

nyandyanyan =

Gak, gaboleh XD /plaks/ ya boleh lah :v

Wahahhahahha... tapi aku klo boleh jujur, aku berdoa dazai milih saiya XD/plaks.

Iyha nih, lanjutannya , moga terhibur dan asuan terpenuhi

Velicitas Braginski =

hohohoho... ya semoga imajinasi nyleneh bin aneh masih au nemplok di kepala saya XD

saya kan juga fangirl yang kurang asupan dan belaian kasih sayang :"

mufururi =

Wehe~ gimana cerita tuh? XD

Riren18 =

Nah ini dia mbak riren, yha ampun mbak , akhirnya bisa ada waktu buat bales reviews nya mbak riren. Mbak, kita kan sefandom, yuk jadi temen sekapal aja XD. Mbak jadi nahkoda saya jadi nelayannya XD /plaks.. ngaco

Syukurlah mbak suk fic saya, makasih. Nih lanjutannya :v

Guest =

Kalo dipikir-pikir iya juga ya XD Aku juga suka dazai ma bang chuu

Oke, nih dilanjut. XD


	4. Chapter 4 ( Chuuya yang menggantung )

Flasback ON

Normal POV

Malam kala itu bulan bersinar dengan terangnya walau bukan purnama. Bintang-bintang yang bertaburan menghiasi langit dengan cahaya nampak menunjukkan langit sedang berbahagia. Namun itu semua berbeda dengan apa yang ia saksikan tepat didepan matanya, yaitu punggung seorang yang ia cintai yang melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

* * *

Disclaimer : Bungou stray dogs bukan punya saya, saya Cuma minjem charanya untuk pelampiasan imajinasi

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, Typo, tidak sesuai EYD dan shou-ai.

* * *

"Dazai... kenapa kau ...meninggalkanku?" Kata Chuuya teler namun tetap meneguk segelas anggur favoritnya, ingatannya melayang. Pikirannya sedang kacau karena kerjaan serta rasa rindunya yang amat dalam pada orang yang ia benci.

"Dazaiku hilang diambil orang~ apakah badanku kurang tinggi sayang~" Chuuya mulai berdendang tidak jelas saking mabuknya. Meski begitu nampak jelas bahwa ia sedang meriang dan kubelan, alias merindukan kasih sayang dan kurang belaian. Karena siapa, yha dazai seorang lah. Lelah meracau, ia pun tertidur.

* * *

Chuuya POV

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan memaksaku untuk bangun, hari sudah siang dan aku baru membuka mata. Pasti sudah banyak kerjaan yang menumpuk minta diurus. Ck, merepotkan. Ini semua karena dazai, kalau bukan karenanya, aku pasti tak kan mabuk-mabukan semalam. Andai saja ia tidak meninggalkanku dalam ketidakpastian pasti aku tak kan menahan rindu dan menjadikan wine sebagai pelampiasan.

Ya, ini semua salahnya. Saking cintanya aku jadi membencinya yang meninggalkanku seperti ini. Apa dia tidak ingat dulu waktu kecil kita sering main bunuh-bunuhan atau rampok-rampokan bersama?. Apa dia tidak ingat saat dulu kita menggunakan satu tas untuk berdua saat sekolah karena tasnya hilang dijurang kala ia terjun untuk bunuh diri?. Atau dia tidak ingat saat aku iseng menggunakan bajunya elise yang ternyata muat untukku lalu ia langsung menangkap dan menyeretku untuk bunuh diri ganda lantaran ia mengira aku gadis cantik?

Au ah, aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku harus menghapus perasaan ini, aku membencinya. Yha, aku membencinya. Tapi sebenarnya aku penasaran. Ia menganggapku sebagai apa?. Teman masa kecil kah, atau teman tapi mesra, atau musuh abadinya.

Jujur, aku bisa bersikap manis dan romantis layaknya orang jatuh cinta. Namun apakah aku bisa begitu didepan orang menyebalkan seperti dirinya? Coba bayangkan!. Alhasil aku malah sering bertengkar dan saling menghina dengannya.

"Pluk." Sebuah foto terjatuh saat tertiup angin dari atas lemari. Aku berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat untuk mengambilnya. Saat kulihat itu adalah foto isengku bersama Dazai kala usai menunaikan misi. Ia menggunakan pakaian serba hitam serta mata kanannya tertutup perban, ia nampak tersenyum sinis memandangku yang lebih pendek darinya sementara tangannya yang berbalut perban merampas topiku.

Kala itu kami usai membersihkan sebuah tempat, tau sendirilah apa maksud membersihkan disini. Kita mendapat harta rampasan perang berupa sebuah kamera, sekali jepret foto langsung jadi. Ia menyuruhku untuk memfoto dirinya.

"Chuuya, cepatlah foto diriku. Aku ini tak punya banyak waktu karena sibuk."

"Maksudmu sibuk mencari cara untuk bunuh diri? Tidak, foto saja dirimu sendiri."

"Ah ayolah, kalau begitu ayo foto bersamaku."

"H-Hah?" Aku terkejut dengan muka memerah mengabaikan dazai yang sibuk mengatur timer. Ia lalu meletakkannya diatas sebuah bongkahan runtuhan bangunan.

"Ayo, 1..2..3.." dan sebuah foto aneh berlatar belakang bangunan hancur serta noda darah dimana-mana telah tercetak.

"Nih, kamu saja yang nyimpan." Kata dazai sambil menyerahkan foto itu padaku.

"Buat apa coba aku menyimpan benda seperti ini?"

"Ya siapa tahu bisa menjadi obat kala kamu rindu padaku." Katanya berseloroh, aku hanya memukulnya sambil menyembunyikan rona pipiku.

Aku tersenyum memandang foto lama itu, di dalam foto itu dazai tampak lebih keren dan menawan. Aku meneliti foto itu, saat kubalik aku menemukan beberapa baris kata tertulis disana.

' _Dia memang tidak cantik dan aku tak berniat bunuh diri ganda bersamanya, namun dia manis membuatku ingin hidup bersamanya'_

"Apa maksudmu baka?" kataku, air mataku meleleh kala itu. Bukan bermaksud baper, tapi siapa sih yang tidak bahagia karena tersentuh oleh kata-kata manis yang penuh makna itu?. Tapi maksudnya hidup bersamaku itu sebagai apa, apa tetap sebagai rekan atau musuh bebuyutan?

Jika ia cinta, kenapa dia meninggalkanku seorang diri. Dan bahkan sekarang ia bahagia dengan partner baru serta bawahan kesayangannya di agency. Nah, bingung kan? Jadi dimatanya aku ini apa? Hubunganku dengannya itu masih menggantung bagai jemuran yang menjamur karena lupa diangkat kali ya.

"UHUK UHUK!" suara batuknya Akutagawa makin keras saja, tentu saja aku khawatir. Dia adalah peninggalan Dazai yang tentu tanpa disuruh aku merasa ikut bertanggung jawab mengurusnya. Iseng-iseng aku berjalan kearahnya seolah kita bertemu tanpa sengaja.

"Oh, Akutagawa. Mau kemana?"

"Mau ke apotek." Oh, kurasa dia ingin membeli obat.

"Searah nih, bareng yuk." Aku berpura-pura seperti ini karena modus ingin mengawasinya kalau bisa sih menyeretnya kerumah sakit.

"Terserah." Kami pun berjalan beriringan sore itu menuju apotek.

"Oi Akutagawa, kau ke apotek untuk membeli obat apa?"

"Ya beli obat batuk lah, masa iya obat nyamuk."

"Sewot banget sih." Aku kesal. "EEEHHH! Batukmu dari dulu itu belum sembuh-sembuh juga?" Astaga, jadi dengan batuk separah dan selama itu ia hanya mengandalkan obat bebas?

"Kenapa ga dibawa kedokter saja? Kan bisa saja itu TBC atau penyakit yang lainnya. kalau terus-terusan dibiarkan siapa juga yang repot." Lebih tepatnya aku tidak mau dicap 'ga bisa ngurus anak' oleh Dazai mantan atasan dan mentormu itu.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" ia batuk keras sampai berdarah.

"Akutagawa!" aku lalu berusaha menepuk-nepuk punggungnya yang lebih tinggi dariku. Namun karena panik, aku menepuknya secara brutal. "Tuh kan, ayo kuantar ke rumah sakit."

"Sebelum itu bisakah kau berhenti menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan keras? Aku percaya kok kalau kau kuat." Ucapnya setengah menyindir.

"Maaf deh." Aku kikuk dibuatnya, rasa bersalah menghantuiku. Dazai, maaf aku tidak bisa menjaga anak ini dengan baik. Aku mengikuti isyarat Akutagawa untuk melanjutkan perjalan hingga kami melewati sebuah kafe yang ramai pengunjung. Hee, kira-kira mereka menyajikan minuman yang enak tidak ya? Saat asik melihat-lihat tanpa sengaja aku melihat Atsushi selaku bawahan dazai sedang duduk didalam, tentu aku terkejut.

"PRAK!" etalase kafe itu langsung pecah dihantam rashoumon dari Akutagawa kepanikan menyebar dan pengunjung berlarian keluar.

Flashback OFF

* * *

Kini Dazai sedang berpikir, mungkin yang ia pikirkan adalah salah satu dari kami. Tapi aku tak perduli akan pilihanmu, asal kau tahu Dazai. Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, namun bukan berarti kau boleh bahagia diatas penderitaanku. Aku ingin tahu, dimatamu aku ini apa? Cuma itu.

TBC

* * *

Me : "Hiks.. gak nyangka, ternyata bang Chuu mencintai Dazai dengan tulus dan ikhlas. :") andai hatiku ga keburu kepincut ama bang Dazai, pasti kamu yang jadi husbandoku bang."

Chuuya : "Apa maksudmu baka?" *Muka memerah*

Me : "Kyaaa... Bang Chuu unyu deh" *pingsan karena over mimisan*

Balasan reviews

Riren18 =

Nih mbak chap bang chuunya :v okeh mbak, btw ayo kolab mbak. Saya aktif di medsos fb, akun saya Pea Peach Pea-chan, alay yha? :v emang /plaks

Who am i =

Nih mbak, :v

Rusame25 =

Makasih mbak, nih, :v /

Hamba Allah =

Hohohoho... makasih mbak, ternyata bang chuu populer juga yha. Hohoho... nih chapter khusus bang chuunya.


End file.
